City Girl with a Country Heart
by vampfic
Summary: Trust me, you'll love it. (DARYL/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Evelyn**

 _I just went with it. I peeked outside the car window and the thought of moving to Georgia didn't make me feel any kind of emotion. It's not the worse thing that happened. What really set me off was the fact that I was never going to see both of my parents living in the same house ever again. My mother was the one to pack her luggage and move out of the house and she decided to drag me along with her._

 _"You're going to make so many good memories here Evelyn. I promise!" My mother said, trying to make me smile just a bit._

 _She felt bad for the changes that were happening in my life at the moment. Since the divorce she was a big mess, getting everything organised, finding a job, finding a new place to call home._

 _The car finally stopped in the driveway of house surrounded by an army of trees, something I wasn't used to seeing being s city girl and all. Looking up at our new shelter, my hand shielding my eyes from the rays of sunlight, the house must've been the prettiest one in the whole city back in the day but now the colors were all faded and the whole place was covered with fallen leaves._

 _"Here we are! Home sweet home!" My mom shouted with a bright grin on her face. She grabbed a box from the car and walked inside the house._

 _A breeze flew by making my hair move in the wind and the sound of dancing branches and the birds chanting filled my ears. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all._

 _It didn't take too long to get settled. Now what had been on my mind was school. All night I kept tossing and turning in my new bed just thinking about it. As a 15 year old girl, lets just say that it's hard making new friends, it's even worse when you're the new kid that suddenly appears in the middle of the year._

 _My mom decided to drive me to school for my first day and goes in with me to meet the principal. Everyone in the hallways stared at me, making it harder to not trip on my own feet even though i kept my eyes on them the whole time. My mom waves me goodbye and the principal guides me to my classroom. Lucky for me, the class was filled with people._

 _"Good morning everyone! Today we have a new addition to the class! This is Evelyn Jones! Let's all welcome her with open arms!" Said the teacher with a smile she seemed to wear far too much._

 _I take a seat at the back of the room. I had a feeling this was not going to be easy._

 _The moment the bell rang at the end of the day, everyone started running towards the exits leaving the hallways filled. The only thing that remained was the echoes of my footsteps._

 _Tears started filling my eyes the moment i pushed open the door to be exposed by the Georgia sun. Today everyone kept staring but no one seemed to care. Like i thought, everyone already had their friends, they didn't need more. So there i was all day alone and confused about everything around me._

 _I couldn't see anything, all I heard was chatter and yelling around me and suddenly I started running home through the woods._

 _I threw my heavy backpack to the ground with a thud and fell to the ground next to it, my body trembling. I felt like crying my eyes out but they only shed one tear. So I closed my eyes and breathed. But my breath was taken away the minute i peeked at my surroundings. The trees were tall like the skyscrapers and casted beautiful shadows on the earth beneath my feet. I took a few steps into a clearing and found a shimmering lake and tall grass that tickled my ankles the more i moved. And the flowers were showing every color that lied in a crayola box. I've never been surrounded by so much life. Since the day i was born, all i saw were walls of concrete and breathed polluted air. With my lungs being filled by pure oxygen, i felt better already. I decided to get back up on my feet to get a better look. It was so beautiful. I decided to lie down and close my eyes once more, not being able to leave._

 _I was getting worried when the sun wasn't shinning as bright. I had woken up with a jump, realising i had fallen asleep by accident. I got up and started walking. I was going home but realised that I might not know it what direction it might be. I increased my speed when the sun was really starting to abandon me and all i could hear were sounds that i didn't really recognise. I started to run when i tripped on a branch and fell forwards and onto the cold ground, scraping my knees and bruising my palms. My breath was uneven and my thoughts were starting to blur. The crack of branches around me starttled me and frightened me, not knowing who or what was there. I got right back up and was about to continue to run when a hand grabs my shoulder. My reflexes made me turn and kick the person on the knee which made his hand get off from me and cover his knee as he grunted in pain._

 _"Sun of a bitch! Why would you do that?!" The guy said through clenched teeth._

 _"Well why would you scare me like that?!" I said taking a few steps away from the stranger. He didn't answer my question._

 _After a moment of silence he only grunted and was about to walk away when I stopped him. "Hey, wait. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

 _"Yeah whatever." He spat out and continued to walk in the opposite direction i was going in._

 _The only problem is, I was lost. So I did the only thing i could think of. "Hey wait a minute! Where are you going?" The guy either didn't hear me or ignored me._

 _"I need your help okay?!" He shouted and made him finally stop and turn around to face me, his blue eyes looking into mine._

 _"I'm kind of lost." I said sheepishly._

 _The guy huffed in frustration and with his hand waved me to follow him. It only took about five minutes until approaching a wooden house and a wooden shed next to it that had both doors wide open revealing bottles of moonshine. At that moment I wondered why in the world would I have followed this stranger. The lights coming from the house windows gave me the chance to see who i was following in more detail._

 _The guy was about my age and had dirty brown hair and wore jeans that were torn here and there and a flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Suddenly a raspy voice shouted from inside became louder and louder._

 _"Daryl?! Where the hell are ya?"_

 _The man stepped outside onto the porch and when he saw me he grinned and even chuckled a bit._

 _"I didn't know you was one to chase them girlies too, brother! You got a nice one don't ya!" He crossed his arms on his chest and his grin grew wider, which made my insides twist in disgust._

 _"I found her in the woods, she got lost Merle now shut up!" Shouted Daryl to his brother which only made him seem happier._

 _Daryl was making his way to a blue truck and told me to get in. Normally i wouldn't have but i didn't really have the time to think about my options. I simply nodded and got in. He turned the key which brought the truck to life and before i could change my mind, the truck was backing out of the driveway._

 _I told him where i lived and he knew exactly where to go. It took about fifteen minutes to finally recognise my house. I quickly thanked him and stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut._

 _I open the door and find a note on the kitchen counter. "Got the night shift! I can't wait to hear about your day. Good night sweetie I love you!"_

 _Never did I ever tell her what had exactly happened that day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Evelyn**

 **Present**

I just go with it. It's not like I have a choice here. The living don't exist anymore. There's the survivors and there's them. Creatures from hell.

I quickened my pace on the dirt road as the clouds began to gather in the sky above me. I had abandoned my previous shelter five hours ago, there's no turning back now. I had to leave! Find a city, find people. Survivors. I haven't been alone since the beginning, but let's just say I wish I had been. Sometimes I wonder what's more dangerous, the living or the dead?

Thunder rang out across the sky making me gasp in surprise. I could hear the freaks moan around me. The wind whispered in my ears, telling me to run as fast as I can. My bow was secure on my back and kept hitting me along with the quiver, pushing me to go faster. I was out of breath and only the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth from biting my lip so hard. Veins of light started touching the earth and rain started to land on the top of my head.

Next thing I know, I feel like the sky was collapsing on me. The rain was bombing me, so hard that opening my eyes was a challenge. I couldn't afford staying on the road, I have better changes in the dark and scary woods.

I pull out my knife and hold it tightly before throwing myself between the trees. The deadly moans around me wouldn't stop. They were always present wherever I went.

I kept running until I was tackled to the ground. Its eyes glowed with anger and hunger as it tried to devour me with only its sight. What was left of the hair on its head sticked to the freak's skin and his teeth were only inches of taking a bite off of my face. With all of my strength I pushed him as far away as I could but it continued to claw at me. I lost my knife and with one hand I desperately called out for it, patting the ground around me hoping it would find its way back into my palm. Instead my fingers made contact with a heavy rock and slammed it across the freak's face until it stopped moving. My face was covered with blood and dirt and so were my clothes.

I pushed the body to the side, got up and started running again, still holding onto that rock, until I heard loud tapping on a metal surface. Sure enough, I come across a small shed kept shut by an old rusty chain. With a few hits with my rock, I got it to snap in two. In a hurry, I untangle the chain, open the doors and get I pull the doors shut, all that I could hear was the rain tapping on the shed and my heavy breathing until I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

My eyes flutter open and suddenly I realise there's no more tapping. I kick the doors open to be greeted by rays of sunshine that warmed my skin in an instant. The ground was still muddy and covered with puddles here and there but it's much better than last night. I got up and started walking in the direction I had come from. I washed my face from the dried blood with a puddle nearby. After a while of kicking and tossing fallen leaves, I find my knife and get back on the road. I step on the rail road and see a sign that had a map of the area with a message over it.

"SANCTUARY FOR ALL COMMUNITY FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARRIVE SURVIVE."

From that moment on, I hopped on the tracks and started walking again with a new plan.

 **Hello Readers! I really want to thank you for reading my fanfiction and giving it a chance. I always have ideas for fanfictions but never take the time to do something with them and I'll be honest with you, I'm not the best writer out there, but I can try! So tell me your thoughts and if you have suggestions feel free to let me know, I'll be happy to hear from you guys! So thanks again!**

 **BTW if you were all wondering the chapters in italics are from the past and the others are the present...I know I'm not explaining it really well...I hope you still understand either way...if not, I am so sorry lol Anyways enjoy! (:**

 **-Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evelyn**

 _Nothing seemed to change. I kept trying to get a conversation going with some girls in the class but they all look at me the same. They all wear that look that says "Why are you even here?". To be honest, if they did ask me the same question with their voice, I don't think I would be able to give them a good enough answer._

 _There was only one thing that was different this morning. Everybody seemed agitated. Girls would run up to each other with a grin and would gossip about something I was clearly not updated on. I pretended to not listen to them, but only heard part of it._

 _"He had it in his pocket this morning. A teacher saw him and told him to empty his pockets and he took it out like it was nothing! The teacher freaked out! You should've seen her!" said the blondie._

 _"It's not the first time though. He brings it often to school. What an idiot." said the one with the messy bun on her head._

 _"I don't know about you guys but a guy like that coming in here with a knife. I don't really find that funny."_

 _"Yeah the guy creeps me out." added the blondie, playing with her hair._

 _Suddenly the bell rings in the entire school and everyone hurries to their desk. The room fell silent the minute the teacher walked in with her glasses almost falling off her nose. She looked like she has seen a ghost. She must be the teacher that caught the guy with a weapon at school. Poor lady._

 _"Hello class! I see you are all properly seated at your places, good job!" she clapped her hands. I hate these kinds of teachers that treat us like 5 years olds. I open my books and the teacher starts writing on the board but stopped when the door opened and suddenly everyone started whispering to each other. I quickly glanced in font of the room and made a double take._

 _I recognised those ripped blue jeans and that sleeveless flannel shirt. I couldn't believe it. He slammed the door shut and everyone jumped. He marched at the end of the class and sat down right next to me and huffed, rage radiating right off of him. Everyone stared. He simply shaked his head in disbelief and then his eyes landed on me._

 _He looked at me with this confused look and I did the same. He realised he was staring and then looked back at the front of the class. I never expected to see him here._

 **Hello Readers! This was a short chapter but I still hope you enjoyed! Comment, give me your thoughts (: Thanks again!**

 **-Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evelyn**

 **Present**

 _It took awhile but I can see it in the distance. That red brick building looking strong and untouchable. It was impressive really. The closer I got the more intimidating it got. I had my bow in hand with an arrow ready to shoot if necessary. Who knew what I would find? I looked around and saw no one at all. Wouldn't there be people keeping watch? The thought crossed my mind when I was close enough to touch the building. There were a lot of gates to cross though._

 _A sign indicated to lower our weapons. I thought about it but decided not to follow the direction. I wasn't going to just walk in there hoping these people would invite me in so generously just like that. If I learned something during all of this, is that you shouldn't go hug every person you cross paths with. Things have changed. People can be cruel and dangerous. That's why I'm not expecting them to be so kind right off the bat. So who cares what I look like if I go in there with a weapon at the ready._

 _I continued to walk and all I could see was a silhouette in the distance. A woman, with ginger hair and a smile plastered on her face when she realised she was a visitor. She looked like a sweet lady with that smile, but you never know what a person is really thinking. I kept my bow ready, all I had to do was let go of the arrow. I found it odd how she didn't look frightened. She should be._

 _"Hi there! You don't need to be afraid now you're safe here. Welcome to Terminus! Now please, lower that dangerous item." She took a step forward._

 _I hesitated but finally put it down. She was just an old lady. But I still had to be convinced about my safety._

 _"Are you all alone? You look like you haven't eaten in days, let me get a plate ready for you." she walked back to the barbecue and took out a piece of meat all toasted and set it on a plate. My stomach grumbled. I was indeed very hungry. She placed the plate on a nearby plate and told me to sit._

 _I was tired, I was hungry and all I wanted was to feel safe again. To do that, I knew I couldn't always be the one with the weapon. I had to give them a chance. I placed the arrow back into my quiver and eyed her before sitting down and swallowing the food whole. I almost choked. I was so hungry, I couldn't wait to get it all in my stomach. It had a particular taste, but maybe it's because I haven't eaten in awhile._

 _"My name is Mary. What's your name?" she asked me while flipping food on the barbecue._

 _"Name's Evelyn Jones. Are you always so generous to newcomers or just me? Because from what I know, food is not something easy to find these days." I kept chewing._

 _"Who said it was easy? Here there's many people going out on runs and we also have people that go hunt in the woods too. We're lucky." She smiled and continued her job._

 _A lot of people? Where are these people? I didn't know what to say._

 _"I will be right back okay? I just have to go warn the others about your arrival, get you a nice place to stay? And don't worry, there's more on the barbecue go help yourself!" she smiled and left the surroundings._

 _This was my chance to get some answers. I get up and look around. It was well protected, the walls looked strong enough to keep an army out. In the distance I heard people talk and laugh. It was a weird sound now. Laughter. I feel like it shouldn't belong here anymore. Why would someone be so happy when the dead tried to eat you alive? How could someone be so happy? All I know is, I'd like to laugh again someday too._

 _I turned the corner and couldn't believe my eyes. I took out my bow again and aimed at one of the two men that had his back to me. His friend although saw me, and his smile dropped. I looked around and saw bodies. Not those of a freak but of someone who was healthy before his death, who didn't turn. They were killing people._

 _"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" said the guy who saw me._

 _The other one turned around and I made it clear for him to not move another muscle the minute he saw how close the tip of the arrow was close to his forehead. Then one movement, one detail made me hold my breath. A quick movement of the eyes to something behind me. Before I could react, I feel a hard object against my skull that makes me crumble to the ground before darkness invades my mind._

 **Thanks for reading! Penny for your thoughts!**

 **-Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Evelyn**

 _He sat there with nothing on his desk. No papers, no pencil, nothing. He would only stare outside the window at the bright and sunny day. He did that all day long. He never spoke._

 _When the bell rang for the lunch break, he got straight up and walked out the door. I wondered what he was thinking. I had a lot of questions going through my mind now. I followed him right to the principal's office. He was about to enter the room when the principal stopped him in his tracks._

 _"Mr. Dixon. What can I do for you now?" He crossed him arms over his chest and lifted his chin._

 _"Can I have that knife back? I need it." Daryl pointed at the pointy object sitting at the corner of the desk._

 _The principal shooed him out of the room, refusing to give it back. Daryl huffed in frustration and turned around and accidentaly bumped right into me. He stared at me with the same look he had given me in the classroom and walked right passed me._

 _"Stupid bitch." he grumbled._

 _He really needs to lighten up. No wonder people in the classroom were afraid of him._

 _"I'm so sorry for his manners. That was very rude of him. So how is it here? Making friends?" The principal walked out of his office and stood next to me with a smile. Why does every adult here smile at me like that? Why can't my classmates do the same? I simply nodded, not wanting to engage further into the conversation more than I need to. He gave me another polite smile._

 _"That's great! If you ever need anything, come see me and I'll see what I can do." he said and walked away._

 _When he got out of sight, I snuck into the office and grabbed the weapon and put it in my backpack._

 _People don't see me like a troublemaker. They see a reserved, shy little girl. I am indeed reserved at times but when I want to, I can do things that could make people change their minds about me being a good girl. The thing is, I never get caught._

 _When the bell rings indicating the end of the day, I walk outside and wait. I wait and observe everyone coming out of the door until the very last one. Where was he? When the school yard was deserted, I decided to call it a day and go back home. Once again, I decided to go through the woods._

 _I couldn't get enough of it. It was so very new to me. I wanted to discover everything about this place that looked so powerful and mysterious at the same time._

 _But something made me stop in my tracks. I looked ahead and saw the person I was looking for. He was right there, sitting in a tree. I almost missed him. He was so far up in between the branches, he was barely noticeable. He was facing the other way._

 _"Hey you!" I shouted which made him turn around. When he saw me, he rolled is eyes._

 _"Whatchu want? Another ride back home?" he grumbled._

 _I huffed in disbelief. How can a guy talk like that to someone he doesn't even know? How rude. It made me question him even more. I'm too curious for my own good._

 _"Thanks for yesterday but if I would've known it would make you hate me so much I wouldn't have asked for your help." I spoke gently._

 _He didn't say a word in reply. He only stared at me with his blue eyes which made me a bit uncomfortable. I pushed the feeling aside, I wasn't going to seem weak._

 _"So that knife of yours, why would you bring that to school?" I untangled myself from my bookbag and placed it on the ground next to me._

 _"Forgot it was there. I always have it on me. I don't see what the big deal is." he huffed. I could tell he was still very frustrated about it._

 _"It's because you're not supposed to bring weapons to school." I stated._

 _"I'm sorry I ain't a goody two shoes like ya." He chuckled._

 _For some reason I got offended. I reached my backpack and took out the knife and held it up high. His eyes grew wide and started to climb down the tree. He marched right to me and took it from my hands and studied it intensely, making sure it was actually his._

 _"What the hell? What are you doing with my knife huh?" If looks could kill._

 _"I don't know, think of it as a way of saying thank you for that ride. Speaking of which, I still don't really know how to get home from here..." I looked at him with a smile._

 _I mean I could try and figure out my way home but this was much more fun! He's the only person I really talked to since I got here in Georgia. Now that I think about it, some might say it's sad. He can't just leave me here like this. He didn't leave me the first time._

 _"Stupid bitch. Guess I got no choice now huh?" He's so grumpy._

 _He started walking and I simply followed him with a bright smile._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! Before reading this chapter, I wanted to say thank you once again for reading. I also got a few reviews from certain readers:**

 **Sakura1607**

 **"Haha. This story is cute and innocent. I like daryl's "I got no choice" act. xD I like how the girl isn't too bothered by his insults. Just calls him grumpy. I hope their relationship stays like that!"**

 **theseventhstar**

 **"i love it a lot. theres a couple typos but honestly this is a cute and intruiging story. i cant wait to read more!"**

 **Squishy97**

 **"I can't wait for your next update! I love it so far!"**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to give me some reviews, it means so much to me! I'm really glad you like the story and for the typos I plan on working on that soon! Thanks again y'all and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Daryl**

 **Present**

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." said the young man rolling his eyes.

Everyone simply laughed and shook their heads. Who were these people? Aren't they scared? The man wore a washed out grey flannel with kaki pants. She seemed really annoyed. Rick talked with his calm voice, observing the situation.

After a brief conversation the man spoke once more: "Welcome to Terminus." His hands were in the air and kept a small smile. Everyone stared at us with the exact same smile. I didn't know what to think.

"I'm Gareth." He took a few steps closer.

Rick presented all of us and I nodded. One thing I didn't agree with was putting down our weapons. Rick decided to put his gun on the ground, so we all followed him. That was out second mistake, the first one being the decision to come here in the first place.

"Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart." said the woman with red hair. She was the only one who didn't have that particular smile.

There was people sitting around, eating and talking to each other like it was normal.

"You'll fit right in here." She flipped another patty on the barbecue.

The people grew more and more silent. We simply watched them with curiosity. Then something caught my eye. I walked to the table and picked up the knife to examine it. E.J. were the initials engraved in the weapon. Evelyn Jones.

"Where did you get this?" I shouted to the woman growing impatient. She stared at me, her lips a thin line. I repeated but only louder.

Suddenly Rick grabbed a man, holding his arms behind his back and took out a watch from his pocket. I raised my crossbow and pointed it in the woman's direction. Carl pulled out his gun and Michonne took out her katana. I knew things were about to get ugly.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" breathed Rick into the man's ear. The man had his hands up in surrender and panted. By then everyone around us had their weapons out as well. We were surrounded.

"Where did you get this watch?" Repeated Rick.

"I got it off of a dead one! I didn't think he'd need it!" The guy kept his eyes on the ground.

"The riot gear, the poncho."

"Got the riot gear off a dead cop! Found the poncho on a clothesline." Gareth appeared with a smirk, his hands up in the air.

The boy starting calling Gareth's name in a panic.

"Where are our people?" Rick asked with a look that could kill.

When Gareth wasn't answering, Rick threw the man he was holding hostage on the ground and guns were fired from everywhere. That's when we started running and soon after, we got caught.

 **Evelyn**

 **Present**

I woke up with a headache. I got myself into a sitting position and rubbed my temples with both hands. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. I felt like the world around me has vanished, only darkness surrounded me. The floor was cold and every movement I made made my features twist in pain. I don't know where I am. I need to get out.

I realised I had no weapons. They must've taken my bow and my knife before throwing me in here. I felt around me and came up with nothing. The room was empty and the door was locked.

Suddenly the door flew open with a croak and a flashlight was pointed at my face.

"Get up." ordered the man before me.

When they understood I wasn't going to move an inch, another man came and grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to get up. The moment I was on my feet I spit in his face. "Get your hands off of me you pig." I tried getting out of his tight grasp but he was too strong. The man simply laughed.

Things weren't looking too good for me. My hands and feet were tied up and I was on my knees. I tried to scream but I was gagged. Scared was an understatement, I was terrified. Before us was a big metal tub filled with blood. I looked up and saw one of the men with my bow. Son of a bitch. The men were dressed in transparent protective clothing that were covered in blood and all you could hear was crying and the sharpening of knives.

Next to me were people I didn't even know but were in the same state as I was. Some were shaking, some were shouting and others were praying. I looked at the person right next to me. He was breathing hard and stared up at the ceiling. I recognised him from somewhere.

The man had long brown hair and had toned arms and a black leather jacket. I knew him from somewhere. Then his blue eyes landed on me and widened. I know those baby blue eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when the men approached the guy at the end of the row. They knocked him with a baseball bat and slit his throat open, letting blood fill the tub.

I started shaking and tried to get free from the ropes binding me but in vain. My time was up. The guy next to me started screaming. I closed my eyes and then everything went dark.

 **Hope you liked it! So I was going to make two chapters for each P.O.V. but decided to put it all in one chapter! So once again thanks for reading and reviews, suggestions, comments are very much appreciated! (:**

 **-Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daryl**

 _She's a real piece of work that girl. She's the only one that doesn't run off at the sight of me. It's odd and sometimes annoying._

 _I was walking around in the woods, playing with my new crossbow. I still had a hard time using it. That's when I saw her. It was so strange to me, I've never seen someone else other than me and Merle walk these woods. She was laying on the ground, her dark chocolate hair fanned out on the fallen leaves with her eyes closed. At first I was worried I had found a dead body but when I saw her chest rise and fall I was relieved._

 _She began to toss and turn so I decided to walk away, fearing she would see me. I decided to walk and look from behind a tree. If Merle was here he'd be laughing his ass off. Me, spying on a girl who would've figured?_

 _She sat up and looked around and soon got up and started walking. I was too curious, I had to follow her and figure out what that girl was up to. She seemed very confused and kept looking at her surroundings. All of a sudden the girl started running. She didn't get that far before tripping and falling to the ground. That's when I decided to approach her. If she ever saw me spying on her, she'd have a heart attack._

 _I tapped on her shoulder and quickly got kicked in the knee. She's definitely a kicker, and a mean one too. I held my knee in pain until it slowly faded. I must've said things that maybe I shouldn't have, judging by her shocked and confused expression. I was embarrassed and wanted to simply forget about it all but when I was about to walk away she stopped me and begged me to help her. She wasn't from here, she was lost. I couldn't just leave her here all alone._

 _Merle wouldn't stop bugging me after that night when I came back home. She was waiting on the front porch with his arms crossed and with an evil grin on his face. Damn it._

 _"So who was that? You're new toy? Gotta hand it to you brother, I'm kinda jealous." He patted me on the back._

 _I didn't say a word, it wasn't worth it. I simply got inside and slammed the font door shut, and the thought quickly vanished from my mind._

 _She sat at her desk and didn't speak one word. The others didn't speak to her either. Her bright green eyes would travel around the room, looking at everything around her and would then land on me once in awhile._

 _I didn't stare. I only looked at her from the corner of my eye. What was her deal? Where does she come from? All questions that were going through my mind._

 _"Evelyn, could you come up here to the board and solve this Math equation?" said the teacher with a bright and fake smile plastered to her face. I hated that woman with a passion._

 _Everyone turned around and stared at her. Evelyn slowly got up and walked to the front of the class, taking the chalk from Ms. Lebrie's dirty hand. The moment the chalk touched the board it wouldn't stop moving. Everyone watched in awe._

 _After one minute, Evelyn placed the chalk back where it belonged and walked back to her seat. Even the teacher couldn't believe it._

 _The bell rang and only one thing came to my mind. I got up as fast as I could and went to the principal's office. I saw my knife right at the corner of the desk. I was about to go in and get it when the man who took it away from me stopped me in my tracks. I was furious. It was my knife. I wasn't going to hurt anyone with it, I forgot it was even there! Simply a habit._

 _It once belonged to Merle. He gave it to me before leaving the house. It was now mine._

 _The principal still refused to give it back. I stomped out of the room and by accident bumped into the girl with the green eyes that has troubled my thoughts all morning. "Stupid bitch." I muttered under my breath._

 _I skipped last period. Who was going to stop me? School is a goddamn waste of time. From the tree I sat in, I could hear the bell ring and the children shouting. I wonder what it was like to be like that, to live a normal life like them. I don't think I'll ever know._

 _With no more knife, I couldn't sharpen branches I would pick up from the ground anymore. I would do that when I was bored._

 _"Hey you!" said a girl from behind me._

 _I turned around to see who it was and saw those same green eyes starting back. Why does she always seem to follow me? I mean, everywhere I look there she is!_

 _Maybe she got lost again. What am I supposed to do, help her everytime she comes in here? Maybe she should just not come here, did she ever think of that? All of a sudden, she takes out my knife from her school bag. Guess I got no choice but to help her now._

 **Hello Readers! Woah two chapters in one day?! You're very welcome (: Thanks for reading! Follow, review, gimme suggestions, anyting you want!**

 **-Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Squishy97** :

 **"Yay! new chapters! woot woot!"**

 **You have no idea how this makes me happy! (: Indeed another chapter and don't worry, there's more to come! Thank you so much for giving me a review! (: So tell me what you think about this chapter, I had this idea not long ago, thought it was interesting but I think it's going to shock everyone reading, which is always fun. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Evelyn**

 **Present**

I woke up with the biggest headache known to mankind. All I heard was chattering all around me. I placed my hand on my head and realised I was bleeding. People starting looking at me with concerned faces. Who are these people? I got up into a sitting position. How did I get on this church bench?

"Hey Evelyn you okay?" Said a man with long brown hair sitting right beside me.

"Sorry, who are you? Who's Evelyn?" I answered.

Hi stared at me for awhile. I couldn't read him. He got up and went to talk to a guy with brown curly hair and a beard. They kept looking at me and talking. Who's Evelyn? Did I offend him? Is it something I said? What is going on?

These people looked dangerous. Their clothing were covered with blood stains and they carried machetes and guns. I wanted to leave right now. I was about to get up when someone put their hand out to stop me.

"Woah there I wouldn't do that if I were you." He looked Chinese. I stared at him with an evil eye. I didn't want to stay and he shouldn't make me stay, he couldn't make me stay.

"You took a big hit on the head. It's a miracle you're still alive." he said giving me a warm smile.

Having no choice, I laid back down on the wooden and uncomfortable church bench. I didn't trust anyone here.

Suddenly another man came up to me. "Hello my name is Eugene Porter. Do not be afraid." He offered his hand but I declined. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Um that's fine. I once had many Germophobe friends, there's nothing wrong with that." He had his eyes on his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"Just figure out what the hell is wrong with her Eugene." said the grumpy looking man sitting down next to me.

"Okay fine. Can you tell me about yourself? Your name, where you grew up, what you did for a living?" said Eugene stroking his chin.

"I don't need to tell you anything you old man." I spit at him.

"Just think." he replied.

The problem is, I was thinking about it. Long and hard but I couldn't get anything out of it. How could that be? Who am I? I started to panic. That's when the man sitting next to me interrupted my deep thoughts.

"Name's Evelyn Jones. You come from Atlanta but you moved to North Georgia in the mountains when you were fifteen years old."

That did ring a bell.

"Look. Right now, you're in a zombie apocalypse. You ended up in a place called Terminus. They hit you in the back of your head with a baseball bat. You've been out like a light for days now. And now you have amnesia." stated Eugene.

"Let the girl get some rest. Give her a chance to get her memories back." said the man with the beard.

They all looked at me before getting up and leaving my sight.

I was aware of the apocalypse. I just had a hard time remembering who I am before that.

 **Daryl**

 **Present**

How can this happen? At first I thought she was just messing with me. We've known each other for years! She has once been my best friend...

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I said to Eugene.

"Well your friend here endured a blow to the head. From what I got, critical details about her entire life have been forgotten. Although she did retain all the necessary skills to survive; she still knows how to speak, get up, think, etc. However on occasion, a skill or memory may come to them in a disjointed flash." he said matter of factly.

"So there's a chance she'll remember again?" I started to gain hope.

"Indeed, although some memories have to be triggered. But I'm warning you right now, there are chances she might never remember." He patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Sasha, Abraham, Bob and Tyresse were outside checking the perimeter for any dangers. Inside the dark church was Carl carrying Judith, Michonne and Rick talking to Gabriel and Carol, Glenn and Maggie who were in the other room.

Gabriel looked afraid of us. Seemed like a man who has no idea of what's really going on outside these walls, or maybe he's just denying it. Being a man of God, he wants to believe into something other than reality, a peaceful world. Rick questioned him and he simply answered.

I sat down on one of the many benches and played with the knife I knew all too well. I remember always forgetting it my Jean pockets. Teachers at school would always take it away from me. I smiled at the thought.

I put it back down in Evelyn's backpack and got up on my feet. She'll be happy to know that before escaping Terminus, I was able to identify what belonged to her and take it with me. She don't know how lucky she is.

I grabbed my crossbow and walked outside and into the woods.

 **So hello fellow readers! Hope you liked it! More chapters are yet to come don't worry, I know how it is to wait on updates trust me I feel your pain. So like always, feel free to give me reviews, suggestions, comments whatever you like! I'm open to everything you guys throw at me! Thanks again! (:**

 **-Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, another chapter! In one day two updates! No need to thank me. Enjoy! (:**

 **Evelyn**

 _"Okay, so you really gotta pull hard on the string." Said Daryl, trying to teach me how to use a bow._

 _A few months ago, I would've never believed it. Never did I ever imagine myself finding an interest in archery. Some people liked football, soccer or basketball. I found myself enrolled into this sport instead. It made me get out into the woods, a place that compelled me every time I went there. I had a hard time using it though. My mom can never know about this._

 _We found the bow in the old looking shed in Daryl's backyard. When I found it, I immediately started begging him to teach me how to use it._

 _Since the day I gave him back his knife, we started talking more to each other. It took awhile before getting him to talk but it was worth it. The more you get to know the guy, the more you see he ain't that bad as he seems. He started ripping off the sleeves off of his flannel shirts, which made him look even more intimidating. Don't judge a book by it's cover._

 _"Like this?" I said with my voice trembling._

 _"Yeah now let it go." he stood right behind me watching everything I did._

 _When I released the arrow, the string slapped me on my forearm that made me drop the weapon and wince in pain. I held my arm while tears started forming in my eyes. Daryl chuckled._

 _"Ouch that oughta hurt like a bitch! Gonna leave a mark for sure." she said laughing at me. How mean._

 _When he realised how much I was suffering, his chuckles slowly faded and stared at me with his blue eyes with worry. He picked up the bow from the ground and put a hand on my back and guided me up to his house that wasn't far away._

 _"Hey there Darlena. How's your new toy? Looks like you're having a lotta fun these past few days am I right?" He said giving Daryl a wink._

 _He then starting eyeing me with a dirty look._

 _"My eyes are up here you pig." I told him. He instantly looked at Daryl and laughed._

 _"I see. She's got a sharp tongue don't she? I like it." He couldn't stop smirking._

 _"Shut up Merle." said Daryl pointing daggers at his older brother._

 _I sat down on a chair near the fire pit while Daryl went inside his house, leaving me and Merle outside. He grew silent and had that serious look on his face now. The smirk had disappeared, but soon came back after when he saw my arm._

 _"What happened to your arm there girly? Did little Darlena bite you? He don't play nice do he?" he sat down next to me and laughed once again._

 **Daryl**

 _That girl was dangerous with that bow. I stepped inside and tossed the liquor bottles that covered the kitchen counters. I found a small towel and in the freezer took out a bottle of whiskey and ran back outside._

 _Merle sat right next to her and couldn't stop laughing while Evelyn looked the other way, still holding her forearm with her other hand. A slight bruise started to form on her pale skin. I handed her the bottle of booze and a towel and nodded to her._

 _"Thanks." said Evelyn through clenched teeth. She pressed the cold bottle on her injury and sighed._

 _"Hey Darlena when are ya going to kick off those high heels and ask this pretty girl on a date?" His raspy voice once again filling the air._

 _"We just friends Merle now back off." I said rubbing my eyes in annoyance. I loved my brother but he was such a piece of work._

 _Evelyn started to blush. Things started to get real awkward. I decided to take the bottle from her hands, opened it and took a swig. She looked at me with wide eyes._

 _"What's wrong? You scared of alcohol? Your parents never gave you some on a Friday night?" said Merle, reaching for the bottle before taking a big gulp out of it himself._

 _Before we knew it, Evelyn's features changed into the ones that showed more of a carefree emotion. "Nah I'm not scared." She stole the bottle out of Merle's hands and took a couple of gulps and winced before closing it back and placing it back on her red arm. We all stared at her in shock._

 _Since I've known her Evelyn was the girl who liked to wear dresses and did her homework, who never swore. I wasn't expecting her to do that at all. You could tell by the smirk on Merle's face that he was starting to like her more and more with every minute that passed._

 _The next day coming back from school she went at it again. She took out the bow that she hid under a fallen tree and tried again. People would stare at her arm all day and would eventually stare at me. People have started to notice our friendship. When the teacher saw her, she gasped and asked her if someone did it to her, of course looking at me while she spoke. Evelyn simply shook her head from left to right and explained it all. The teacher simply nodded and went back to the front of the class._

 _It was kind of funny looking at her stubbornness. She wore a floral dress with a bow in her hair, her fancy shoes ruined by the forest ground. She didn't care. All she cared about was the new weapon she had found in my shed. Even if I would try to take it back, I'm afraid she would hiss at me._

 _"Your mom is going to be mad at you, she's going to need to buy you some new shoes." I said nodding at her feet._

 _"Yeah well she don't need to, they're still perfectly fine." she said not even looking at me. She readied her arrow and pulled on the string, fixing the tree in front of her. She took a big breath and let the arrow fly and suddenly it hit the tree bark. She started jumping up and down and squealing with happiness._

 _"Did you see that Daryl? Oh my god I did it!" she hugged the bow tightly in her arms and smiled._

 _What have I done?_

 **Hey Readers hope you liked it! Feel free to give me reviews, tell me your thoughts on what's going on, suggestions on what I should write next? Comments? It would make me so happy to hear from you! Stick around (:**

 **PS, see what I did there when Merle asked if Daryl bit her? hehe I thought it was funny.**

 **-Caroline**


	10. Chapter 10

**galwidanatitud:**

 **"is she getting her memories back? i sure do hope so. Daryl is soon gonna need her friendship"**

 **You'll just have to find out! (; Thank you so much for the review (:**

 **Evelyn**

 **Present**

Sunlight still poured into the room through the colourful windows that showed images of Jesus. I don't believe in the man anymore, not after this. I sat up and rubbed my sore neck. At first I felt dizzy but after a few moments my vision got better and I was able to stand up. A glass of water sat on the table near the entrance. I grabbed it and emptied it until every drop was gone. Outside a boy was sitting on the front steps with a baby in his arms.

"Hey there cowboy." I huffed before dropping down next to him. He seemed scared, holding the baby a bit farther away from me.

It's been awhile since I remember seeing a baby. In a world like this, it's actually very impressive.

"Judging by the eyes I can tell you two are siblings. Both got the same beautiful eyes." I said with a smile looking at the little miracle. The boy simply nodded.

"Carl? When's the last time you-" A woman with short grey hair walked out and froze when she saw me but quickly his lips formed into a smile.

"Hi there Evelyn how are you feeling?" she placed a hand on my shoulder. I still had a hard time trusting these people.

"Where's my bow and my stuff?" I asked my eyes boring into hers.

She pointed inside the church. I was about to get up when she started asking me more questions.

"So you don't remember who you are at all? Daryl told me about the amnesia. I'm sure it'll all come back to you very soon." She took the baby out of Carl's arms.

"Nah I don't really remember anything about before the world turned to shit. Well I remember my parents, I remember seeing them die too." I sighed and finally got up and walked inside the building.

I went back to the bench I was lying on for the past days, found my bag and my bow lying next to it and started packing my things when all of a sudden people started walking in with smiles on their faces and containers in their arms. Was that food?

They marched up to the front of the church and with a thud dropped the heavy containers on the ground. Suddenly people started coming up to me and talking to me like they have known me forever.

"Hey there I'm Rick Grimes, this is my son Carl and my daughter Judith. I hope you're feeling better. I was there when they knocked you on the head, it was pretty serious." The bearded man had a strong southern accent which I found pretty funny.

People started lighting up candles and opening the boxes. A brunette came by and sat down next to me, handing me a glass of whine.

"I know it ain't the best idea to give you alcohol right when you're recovering from that awful injury but consider it as a welcome gift. You don't find cheap whine at every corner now-a-days. Any alcohol you can get your hands on now is never cheap." she seemed very nice.

"I'm Maggie by the way. I'm Glenn's wife." she gave me her hand and I shook it.

"Oh the Chinese?" I asked.

"I'm Korean." muttered Glenn passing by. Maggie nudged him away.

"Daryl calls Glenn Chinaman." she added before taking a sip from her glass.

I kept staring at the glass in my hand.

"Well Imma go see my Korean. If you need anything just let me know okay? Don't be shy." she got up and left.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing away. Someone else came up to me soon after.

"Hey Evelyn! Feeling better?" The woman was accompanied by another man.

"This is Bob and I'm Sasha! Thought you'd be hungry." She then gave me a plate filled with food.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started stuffing the food in my mouth. It was so good! They both laughed. I then kept playing with my glass that was still filled with whine.

"You're looking at it as if you've never consumed alcohol in your life." said Sasha eyeing my glass.

"I'm not a big fan of whine. I'm more of a whiskey kind of girl since I was fifteen." I said with my mouth full.

Wait, how did I know that? My hand subconsciously started rubbing my forearm.

 **Daryl**

 **Present**

I pushed the doors open to see everyone having a great time. I walked inside with one rabbit and four squirrels on my back, but soon realised they didn't need them. They all had plates filled with food. Damn shame.

My eyes suddenly landed on Evelyn who was sitting up and facing the alter. I slowly started walking down the aisle in her direction. When I got up to her I her her staring at her wine glass.

"You start rememberin stuff?" I said putting down the dead animals down.

She looked at me with wide eyes and started shaking her head. "I remember my first drink, whiskey."

I remember that day. I remember seeing her wince after because of the sting. It had been funny to see her that way.

"That's all I remember." she put down her glass next to her and got up.

Amnesia is a weird thing. Didn't she remember me? I was the one who gave her the bottle on that day.

"Hey Daryl you're back! Want some food? Some booze?" said Carol.

I nodded and then she came up to me with a big plate and a bottle of white whine. I thanked her and took both, taking a sip straight from the bottle. I decided to keep it all to myself. She watched me eat with a concerned face. "Are you okay Daryl?" she put a hand on my back.

"Yeah" I grunted, my eyes not leaving the plate.

She didn't believe me. I know she didn't. "She'll remember." and with that she got up and left.

I looked up to see her sitting down with the others and smiling with Judith in her arms. I missed that smile, but I will never admit it out loud.

 **Hello again Readers! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! More to come! In this chapter I really wanted her to meet the other characters. And she remembers the whiskey! Yey! (: But still doesn't remember Daryl (awe). Stick around to find out the rest! Thank you so much! Send me reviews, comments, suggestions, whatever you like! They make me very happy :D**

 **-Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Squishy97_** **:**

 **"Aw poor Daryl. I really wasn't expecting the memory loss. New updates were awesome like always!"**

 **galwidanatitud** **:**

 **"poor Daryl. she'll remember eventually. :)"**

 **Thank you so much** **Squishy97** **(: I'm really really glad you like it so far! And** **galwidanatitud** **, we never know (; Thanks to both of you for the reviews and for reading (:**

 **Daryl**

 _Merle laughed when he saw me get in the blue pickup. He knew where I was going._

 _Evelyn had asked me to pick her up at her house to take her hunting. She was tired of shooting trees. She didn't live that far. I drove into her driveway and got out of the truck and heard a melody coming from behind the house._

 _I got curious so I followed the sound until I spotted her sitting legs crossed on the balcony with a violin in her hands. I didn't know she played the violin. She wore a nice purple dress with socks that ended right above the knees and wore a little ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were closed while drawing the bow swiftly across the strings creating a nice melody. She looked pretty concentrated, she looked peaceful._

 _I hesitated but decided to catch her attention. "Hey Evelyn!" I yelled making her jump. She looked around in confusion and smiled when her eyes landed on me. I tried to seem impatient, not wanting her to see what I'm truly thinking._

 _"Hi! I'll be right down!" she yelled back, placing her instrument into a blue case and walking inside the house. After five minutes of waiting after her, she finally got outside._

 _"Are ya really going to wear that?" I said looking at her dress. She seemed offended._

 _"Why is there a problem?" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Drama Queen._

 _"I'm just sayin, we're going hunting deep in the woods. You should maybe wear some pants or somethin." I was blushing._

 _She took a moment and finally nodded. "Well come on in." She waved me to come inside._

 _Her house was big but old fashioned, I liked it. Picture frames were hanging everywhere on the walls. I took a moment to look at them while she climbed up into her room to change._

 _Suddenly a woman walked in the room and looked confused when she saw me. I didn't know what to say._

 _"Um hi, I'm Tessa, Evelyn's mom!" She took a few steps and gave me her hand and I awkwardly shook it. I wasn't good with people._

 _"Daryl Dixon." I said with a nod._

 _We both stayed silent until Tessa started speaking again. "You go to Ev's school?"_

 _"Yeah." I continued looking at the pictures on the walls. There were so many._

 _"That's nice, well I'm glad to see she's making friends." She added with a smile. This was very awkward._

 _Finally Evelyn came into the room. She wore old cargo pants, a white tank top and a light jacket with some black combat boots. She was tying up her hair. When she saw Tessa, she stopped in her tracks._

 _"Oh hi mom." she said. Obviously she didn't know her mother would've been home._

 _Tessa simply looked at her with an arched brow. "Where are you two heading?"_

 _"In the woods taking a hike. Daryl knows this cool place that he wants to show me, just for fun." she lied._

 _Before Tessa could answer, Evelyn was dragging me towards the door._

 _"Bye mom! I'll be back soon!" She shouted before shutting the door behind her._

 _I looked at her in confusion. She sighed and made her way to the truck and hopped in the passenger seat. I climbed in myself and started driving._

 **Evelyn**

 _I kept looking out the window out to the green fields. I was trying to figure out how my mother was there. I barely see her, she's always caught up in her work, we barely speak to each other anymore._

 _"So it's just you and your mom huh?" said Daryl keeping his eyes on the road._

 _"You can say that. My parents are divorced. Dad stayed in the city and I moved here with my mom. I barely see her." I said closing my eyes and sighing._

 _"You're still lucky to know she's still around. The only family I got now is Merle." he said in a huff._

 _"I have an older brother too, he left the house when I was eleven years old. He's about eight years older than me. Since then he called about twice I think." I said crossing my arms over my chest._

 _Luke kept fighting with Dad. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember doing my homework in my room and hearing my Dad yelling at him from downstairs. I would cover my ears to try and block it all out but it was no use._

 _"What happened?" he asked._

 _"Luke and his bestfriend became more then friends if you know what I mean. I think daddy just didn't know how to deal with the fact that his son was different ya know?"_

 _There was a moment of silence._

 _"Where are your parents?" I asked._

 _"Well my Mama used to smoke in bed. The house caught on fire, brought her down with it too. I was just a kid back then. And my old man he was a drunk and abusive, died of alcohol poisoning two years ago. I don't miss him." his blue eyes stayed on the road._

 _I didn't know what to say. I can't imagine going through the death of my own parents. It must've been awful, no matter who they were to Daryl. They're blood._

 _"I'm so sorry, must be hard." I put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Nah it's okay, it's better this way." she shrugged._

 _We stayed silent for the rest of the ride._

 **Hi y'all! Hope you liked it (: In this chapter I really wanted to make it clear that these two characters start understanding each other's lives. I hope you like Evelyn guys, I'm slowly trying to give her a certain personnality so give me your thoughts about that (: You can also give your thoughts on anything else really as well. Suggestions, Reviews, etc, I love them (: Thanks again for reading (: Stick around!**

 **-Caroline**


	12. Chapter 12

**galwidanatitud** **:**

 **"if these are flashbacks, doesn't it mean she's already remembering?"**

 **Squishy97** **:**

 **"I really like the flashbacks. Not many people do them but I sure am glad you do."**

 **Hi! Okay so when I first started this fanfiction, I had this idea of the both characters knowing each other when they were younger. But after that amnesia came to mind in one of the chapters. What I'm trying to say is that at first those chapters from the past were just there to tell the story of both characters but now I'm trying to involve the flashbacks into it too yknow? I don't know if this answers your question lmao XD In the next chapters Imma try to work on the amnesia more. And you have no idea how happy that makes me (: Thank you so much for your kindness and your reviews people! You might not know this but it really helps (:**

 **Daryl**

 **Present**

With the days that went by, people started seeing Evelyn as a part of the family. She slowly started trusting them, talking to them, laughing again. Everyone liked her.

"Hey did anyone see my hat?" said Carl on a sunny morning.

Everyone looked around but came up with nothing. Suddenly behind one of the benches at the back of the church we saw Ev. On her head sat Carl's hat, she poked her head from behind her hiding place and stared at Carl with a wild grin. Everyone started laughing when they saw her. Carl turned around and started running after her and next thing you know he started chasing her around. Everyone cheered him on with a smile. Evelyn was just a breath of fresh air.

Carl finally got to her and tackled her to the ground, taking back what belonged to him.

"Nice job kid. Ya got me!" She laughed.

"Okay everyone we gotta start to talk about some serious thangs." said Rick coming out from Gabriel's office. Everyone gathered around him.

"I think we should leave. The Church has been good to all of us but we're in the middle of nowhere. We're low on food, supplies. We gotta go." Rick added once everyone were all listening.

Some people agreed, others didn't. I agree though, it was time to go. Abraham started talking about DC and how there must be something there. That became our new plan.

I walked up to the bench I was sleeping on every night and started packing my bags and getting my weapons ready to hit the road. I looked up to see Evelyn doing the same. All alone and trapped in her own mind, she looks so tired. Around the others she was a goof ball but now I can see it, what she's really thinking. She picked up her quiver and slung it on her back along with her bag. I never got a chance to take a look at her bow.

I walked up to her to find out. When she saw me coming her tired expression soon got covered with a smile. "Hey Daryl what's up?"

Now that I was closer to her, I realised how stronger she looked, how courageous she became. I remember seeing her walking around wearing a dress and a bow in her hair. She seemed so fragile back then, but now she looks fearless, powerful. It took me by surprise.

When I realised I was staring, I coughed and nodded towards her bow. "Can I take a look at that?"

"Sure." She hands me the weapon.

A nice black modern recurve hunting bow. It was light, looked easy to travel with, it was pretty good. "Where d'you get it?" I asked still examining it.

"I was walking outside of the city, on a highway. Shit had just hit the fan. The place was littered with cars, open luggages, it was awful. I took the opportunity though, looked through the cars and found it in the back seat of a red sunfire. Lucky find." she said with a smirk. You could tell she was proud.

I handed it back to her. "I remember when ya found the old compound bow in the shed. You loved that thing so damn much." I chuckled a bit at the memory.

She just stared at me. "Could you maybe tell me more stories about me sometime? When we're not completely in danger?"

"Sure." I nodded. I walked passed the front door.

The heat knocked the air right out of me. The sun was up in the sky shining bright above us, I had to squint my eyes to be able to see. Everyone did the same once they got out. The last one to leave the church was Gabriel. He had tears in his eyes and you could see how hard it was to leave.

"Well let's get this show on the road." said Rick with baby Judith crying in his arms.

I hopped onto my bike while the others all climbed up into the white minibus. The engines started roaring and the church got smaller and smaller and disappeared into the distance.

 **Evelyn**

 **Present**

We came across the little city and decided to stop for gas and to take a look around for supplies.

"Careful, look out for walkers." said Glenn taking out his gun. Soon after, everyone had their weapons ready.

Walkers. I like that term. Tyreese was the one who decided to stay with Judith in the bus along with Eugene. As Glenn had predicted, walkers started to slowly appear with their bony feet dragging along the pavement. Michonne swung her katana from left to right swiftly decapitating the ones who got too close while we created a plan.

"Okay Michonne, you go with Carl and I to that store on the left. Carol, you go with Sasha and Bob and scavenge as many places you can on that road right there. And you Abraham can go with Rosita and Tara right there on the buildings to the right. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Evelyn, you guys can scavenge that whole part right over there." Rick pointed everyone to the places they needed to go.

I started jogging and soon after the others followed. With a machete, Glenn sliced a couple of walkers here and then until we had our backs against a brick wall. We decided to split in half to cover more ground. Daryl and I made our way inside general store. There were so many items covering the floor. You would've thought this place was inhabited by wild animals.

"Imma go look in the food department. Look out for walkers. Shout if there's somethin wrong, I'll come for ya." and with that he left my sight.

I made my way to the clothing department. I've been wearing the same thing for way too long. It was filled with walker blood, dirt, sweat and tears. I looked around the aisles, found things for Carl, for Judith, and then made my way to the women's section. I picked out a pair of black cargo pants, a black v-neck t-shirt and a cool looking leather jacket. I figured that black clothing would show blood stains a bit less so I took everything in black.

I looked around and everything was quiet so I decided to drop my back pack and change right here. I was going to throw out this clothing anyways, might as well change now to make more room in the backpack. I took off my boots, pants, shirt and slipped into the new comfortable clothing.

Found my way into the toy section to find it almost intact. I don't think there's many children looking for a shiny new toy these days. It makes me frown. I choose a cute looking plush animal for Judith and place it in my backpack.

Suddenly I hear loud thuds coming from the front doors. Taking a better look at the situation, all I could see were hands all tapping in the windows and gun fires could be heard as well. Something was up. I backed up in fear when two hands grip my shoulders.

 **Daryl**

I walked towards the food department to find the aisles deserted. I still managed to find a couple of things here and there: a box of crackers, pasta, peanut butter and rice. I was about to head to the pharmacy section when I see Evelyn taking off her clothes, showing some skin. I knew I shouldn't be staring but it's like I got compelled. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Thank God she was facing the other way. She finally got dressed and started making her way towards the toy section.

I went to take a look at the pharmacy like I planned to. When I got there my thoughts were interrupted by loud tapping at the front of the store. I made my way towards the sound and shuddered in fear when I realised what I was looking at. I could hear gunshots coming from outside. I quickly found Evelyn and started dragging her to the back of the store.

 **Hi readers! So first of all I wanna share a bit of my thoughts with you guys. So I found that in the previous chapters, I used to talk more about Evelyn and Daryl but in the last chapters I've been trying to include the other characters to make it more realistic and interesting and in the same time also helps me give Evelyn a personnality.**

 **So comment, give me suggestions, reviews anything you wanna say just say it, I'm very open! If you guys can, I'd like to know what you think of Evelyn and who she is but also Daryl because I don't want to make him seem too "in love" in the moment because that's just not who he is. Although, I don't want to make him seem like the guys who wants nothing to do with the others and is grumpy because it's not the case. Because I read many fanfictions and it's always one or the other so I'm trying not to do them both lol. Anyways with that said, think about it and let me know! Thank you so much for reading (:**

 **-Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

**galwidanatitud** **:**

 **"i like the building of characters. you could really see why Daryl likes her so much. :)"**

 **Squishy97** **:**

 **"Evelyn even though she doesn't have her complete memory is still strong. Daryl isn't too in love but he is worried about her. Which is good a thing since he's known for a while. Can't wait for an update!"**

 **theseventhstar** **:**

 **"this is probably the cutest chapter so far"**

 **First of all, I love you guys. You are all so nice! Thank you so much for your reviews, I appreciate it soooo much!**

 **Daryl**

 _I walk in the house and see Merle asleep on the couch. Trying not to wake him up, I quietly walk in the kitchen, open the fridge and grab a soda can before climbing upstairs to my room. I gently place my crossbow near the door and jump on my bed, I was so tired. I open up my and start gulping down the bubbly liquid and started thinking about my day._

 _Meeting Ev's mother was really weird and awkward but other than that I had a great time to be honest. I had pulled up into a dirt road where I parked the truck and from there started walking. I had brought my new crossbow and she took her bow. We didn't talk a lot. Sometimes I would wonder if she was still following me. So I would look behind and see her looking around her with a bright smile on her face._

 _"Why you smiling?" I asked._

 _She stopped walking and looked me into the eyes. "Well don't you see how beautiful and calm it is here? I'm not used to it. Grew up in a city, remember? It was always loud out there." she answered._

 _I nodded and continued walking._

 _We would sometimes stop to look around for something to shoot at. I looked up at her and saw her arms full of tiny scratches. Good thing I had told her to go change._

 _One time we heard squirrel climb up a tree near us. I pointed at it to show her where it was._

 _"Here's your chance, don't make any sound." I whispered to her and she nodded._

 _She took a shot but missed. I would've been surprised if she had gotten it. Hunting was pretty tough. She huffed in frustration and frowned for the first time since we had gotten there._

 _"It gets easier with time." I nudged her and she nudged me back and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her._

 _Having her around got me thinking how nice it was to have somebody to talk to. At first it was annoying but now I actually liked it. Growing up, my only friend was Merle. He used to push me around and think it was funny. He'd invite his friends to laugh at me too. He's also the one that introduced me to my first cigarette at the age of ten. Let's be honest, he was an ass._

 _We continued walking. "Hey Daryl? Can I try your crossbow?" I laughed and was about to hand it over but once she was about to take it, it feel out of her hands and fell to the ground with a thud. He eyes widened._

 _"Holy moly that's so heavy! How the hell can you carry that?" I smirked at her._

 _"That cause I'm mighty strong." she huffed._

 _I continued walking ahead until she jumped on my back without a warning. "What the hell?" I shouted._

 _"Think you're so strong Dixon? Try carrying me too." she said. I could hear that smile in her voice._

 _"Get down a minute you're hurting my back." and with that said she got back on her feet. She walked around to face me and smirked with both her hands crossed on her chest._

 _"You see? You're-" I slung my crossbow on my back and swiftly picked her up in my arms and started running. She shouldn't have challenged me._

 _She started giggling and yelling. "Daryl?! What are you doing?!" Her eyes widened when we started getting closer and closer to a lake._

 _"No no no, don't you dare! Don't you dare!" she started yelling at me again._

 _Next thing I know, I was throwing her into the ice cold water. She screamed. I was laughing so hard, my abdomen ached. She ran out of there as fast as she could and started shivering. Her hair was sticking to her face and her clothing clung to her body, showing off her slight curves._

 _"Hey Daryl?" she asked through clenched teeth. I turned around to see her slightly smile._

 _"Whatchu want?" I said still laughing a bit._

 _"You were right. You are mighty strong. I should've never doubted your skills. Come here so I can apologize by giving you a hug." And with that said she started running to me._

 _I was laughing so hard that it took me awhile before realising what she was doing. I started running towards where we had came from with her following close by. After running for awhile, I stopped and turned around to see that she wasn't there. I frowned and started going back, worried she might have tripped or something. Suddenly she came out from behind a tree and gave me a big hug._

 _I didn't know what was more uncomfortable, her soaked clothing of the fact that this was an act of affection. I froze. She laughed, all cuddled up to my chest. It was an odd feeling._

 _"Payback's a bitch Dixon." and with that she backed away and started skipping away._

 _I watched her in shock. It took me a few seconds before getting myself back to reality and started walking again._

 _It was starting to get darker and I could still see her shivering in her wet clothing. I kind of felt bad. She didn't complain one bit though, but I knew she was done for the day. So we headed back to the blue truck, hoped in and I turned up the heat._

 _"How old are you?" She asked while I was driving._

 _"Fifteen why?" I shrugged._

 _"How can you be allowed to drive right now Daryl?" she yelled at me._

 _"Well who says I was given permission?" I looked at her and chuckled at her reaction._

 _Her eyes widened in horror. With that I had an idea. I slowed down the truck and took my hands off the wheel and put them back behind my head and fake yawned. She looked at me and really started to panic._

 _"Dar-, Daryl? What the hell are you doing? Put your hands back on the wheel!" she shouted. I didn't listen._

 _"Nope." I smirked._

 _From the passenger seat she was steering the wheel and you could see she didn't like it at all, which made me laugh even more. "See? Now you're driving too." I commented and she gave me a look that would make a five year old cry. But it just made me smile._

 _Of course I wasn't going fast and I was always ready to take the wheel if ever I had to but it was just fun to put her under pressure like this._

 _We finally got to her house and before stepping out she slapped my shoulder hard._

 _Suddenly, coming back to reality, I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. Merle suddenly appeared at my door. "How was your date brother? Did ya..." he then starts making inappropriate movements that involves jerking his hips. I take my pillow and throw it in his face._

 _"Shut up Merle!" I yelled to him._

 _He chuckled with his raspy voice and walked away. With that, I suddenly started thinking about the way her clothing had stuck to her body when I had thrown her into the water, but shook the thoughts away immediately. He did that on purpose, damn Merle._

 _I put the empty soda can on my night stand, got up, changed and closed the lights and then went to bed._

 _I get up and look at the time. It was eight o'clock. I was contemplating if I should go to school or not but then decided to get up and get going. If I hurried enough, I could even walk to school with Evelyn._

 **So here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! So give me your thoughts, comment, reviews, anything is good! Also, tell me your thoughts about the epic season finale of season 6 that came out yesterday! I thought it was hard to be in their shoes, now holy moly they are in shit up to their necks! I hate Negan so much but at the same time, I don't know, you know how sometimes you love to hate characters? I don't know I'm not sure yet. I know the actor from Supernatural (Yes I watch that too hihi) so I don't think he'll disappoint in terms f acting. But as the character, I don't know, I haven't read the comics yet. Who do you think got killed? Let me know! (:**

 **-Caroline**


	14. Chapter 14

**galwidanatitud** :

 **"that was a good memory. :)"**

 **Thanks for the review and for reading, means so much! (:**

 **Evelyn**

 **Present**

The tapping was getting louder and louder and we were trapped inside the store, waiting for them to just come in at any moment. Daryl was dragging me to the other side of the store and we looked for another way out. We only found a little room at the back that had a small window inside that was big enough for us to climb through. I climbed up to see if it was clear out there but there were too many walkers close, we could never avoid them all.

Daryl pulled me down from the counter and looked into my eyes. "Get into that closet right there, I'll be right back." he said.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" I asked him, my voice trembling. I didn't want him to go. He ran out and shut the door.

I did what I was told. I stayed there in silence, hoping he was okay. The minutes seemed endless right there waiting for his arrival. The door opened and I jumped. He was holding a bunch of cans in his arms that looked like it came from the beauty department or something.

"Here take this and spray it on ya. As much as you can. Now!" he threw a bottle at me and I started spraying what smelled like hairspray on my body.

"Take off your jacket." he was taking his jacket off too. He threw it it the corner of the room along with mine and sprayed it with another chemical substance. I started coughing.

He then pushed a chair against the door knob and picked up a few blankets that were nicely folded on one the shelves and threw them at me. I sprayed them too. He took the backpacks and threw them next to me before joining me. He closed the lights, took a desk and dragged it right in front of the closet entrance before closing the closet doors so that the door was barricaded. It was all dark, I couldn't see a thing.

"Why are we spraying ourselves and everything with all of this?" I asked through coughs.

"To mask our scent. Walkers don't see much. The only way they get to us is the noise and the smell. That's why we can just whisper. Got it?" he warned me.

I simply nodded and closed my eyes shut and waited. Daryl was sitting across from me, our legs touching each other because the closet was super small, so I knew he was still here. I took out the plush animal I had originally taken for Judith and held it close to me. When I was younger, I would hug my teddy bears at night and the monsters would always disappear. I wonder if that trick still works today, right now. I could sense Daryl was uneasy too. He moved a lot. You could tell he was a bit scared as well.

In that moment, I started thinking about the others. Were they all okay? Did they all leave? Were they stuck like us? I hope they're all safe.

Suddenly, I heard glass shatter to the floor and moans and footsteps getting louder and louder. It was as if a group of people were purposely kicking and punching the wall I had my back against. The walkers got in the store.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying. I started shaking. I was terrified. I then felt Daryl's hand on my knee that tried to comfort me. I grabbed it in my hand and squeezed it to earn a squeeze right back. I let out the breath I was holding in.

Suddenly I felt Daryl move a bit and heard a bag getting unzipped and then the closet lit up. Daryl had taken out of flashlight. I could see my surroundings now. You could see all the particles of the spray cans floating in the air. The moans had become so loud, it was safe enough to whisper.

"You alright?" he asked me.

I nodded, clearly lying to myself as well. I was still shaking and Daryl didn't comment on it either.

"We gon have to wait them out for a day or two maybe." he said, looking at the ceiling.

I sighed and closed my eyes to try to relax but nothing worked. My teeth were clenched and my body trembled. Tears were threatening to overflow down my cheeks but I held my eyes shut. I couldn't cry, not now.

"You were in the woods and I was hunting, I had skipped school that day. Found you sleeping on the ground. Thought I had found a dead girl." started Daryl. I opened my eyes to see him looking right back at me.

He continued. "You woke up, you didn't see me. You started running, it was getting dark outside and you were getting scared. You didn't know the surroundings, you had just moved to Georgia from the city." He started chewing on his thumb.

"I followed you to see if you were going to be okay. But then you tripped on a root and fell down. So I finally decided to go see you but when I did, I caught you by surprise and you turned around and kicked me right on the knee." he said and I instantly started smiling a bit. I stayed quiet and let him continue his story.

"I was about to walk away because I was so damn pissed at ya, but then you stopped me and told me you were lost. I couldn't just have let you out there like that. So I brought you home. That's how you and I met." he finished.

I imagined the story in my head. Seeing this very same man in the woods when the sun was going down. Anyone would've ran away from him. Today he looked all tough and scary. I wonder what he looked like when he was younger, what he was like, who he was. I felt bad for not remembering. I instantly frowned. Why wasn't it coming back? Why can't I remember?

"Thanks Daryl." I whispered back and he nodded.

I cuddled into the blankets and did my best to fall asleep. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

 **Daryl**

 **Present**

It was weird to see her like this. Cuddled in the blankets, holding onto a plush animal. It made her seem much younger, it reminded me of when we were just kids. Her hair is now longer and her face is now the one of a woman and not a little girl. She still held that peaceful image though. I wonder how she does that.

The moans were still very loud but as far as I could tell, they haven't gotten in the room we were hiding in. The chair was doing its job. And if ever they did enter, hopefully the spray was going to do its work and also the desk that was right in front of the closet door. I really hope this is going to work.

My crossbow was right next to me and was loaded and so was my knife. I wouldn't go down without a fight. I took another can and started spraying around again.

The night had been endless. The moans kept on going and so were the tapping on the walls but they didn't know we were here. Evelyn started stirring in her sleep and I had to wake her up so she wouldn't start making any noise. Later that night I had started telling her a story from her past to calm her down a bit. It seemed to have worked just fine.

We finally started seeing a bit of sunlight coming out from under the door and thankfully the moans were starting to slowly fade. We might be the luckiest people on earth. She looked at me and smiled.

After one hour or two she spoke again. "Hey, do you know a guy named Merle?" I almost fainted. How did she know that?

"Where d'you get that name?" I asked in disbelief.

"Heard it in my dream." she said in a low whisper.

"He was my brother. He annoyed the shit outta you." I said and smiled at the memory. God I miss him so much.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Died. Became a walker, I'm the one who found him and killed him." I said.

Suddenly she placed her hand on mine. "I'm so sorry."

I only grunted. I didn't really know what to say.

The walkers had really quieted down and I decided to take a chance. I got up, slowly opened up the closet door. Everything was the way we had left it. I climbed onto the desk and climbed onto the counter to look outside the window. There was only four walkers lying around. We could handle that. I waved Evelyn to come out and she did.

She climbed onto the counter next to me and looked down the window as well. "That's a long way down." she gulped.

Good thing there was a big trash container right below us. I opened up the window, threw our bags into the trash and landed with a big thud. The walkers looked at it and started walking towards it. Luckily, no more walkers appeared. With my cross bow, I shot them in the head and sent them crumbling to the ground.

"You go first, I'll be right behind ya." I hushed at her.

She nodded, took a deep breath, knife in her hand, she took a step out and fell into the container. She made it out and looked around. Then it jumped and got out and joined her. We picked up our bags and started running.

 **Hi readers! Thanks again for reading another chapter! This is the longest chapter I've written so far I'm so proud! (: Anyways so I hope you liked it! Give me your thoughts, suggestions on future chapters, write some reviews, I love them so much (: I love hearing back from you guys! So stick around, there's more to come!**

 **-Caroline**


	15. Chapter 15

**galwidanatitud:**

 **"see Daryl. just a little patience. she'll get there. :D"**

 **Squishy97** **:**

 **"Unfortunately I watched wrestlemania instead of TWD. I was like why John why lol. But anyway I loved your update!"**

 **theseventhstar:**

 **"i downloaded it! its so good! thanks for updating so quick"**

 **Jacktheampirehun:**

 **"I love your work so much! Can't wait to see if Daryl and Evelyn fall in love and maybe have a baby. There should be more description about the character's clothes"**

 **angelheartsbuffy:**

 **"I really love your fanfic! Think it would be better if you introduced a love triangle...maybe with Rick, Glenn or Negan? That would really make the plot thicker if more than one guy fancied her :)**

 **Can't wait to read what you write next! Also no cliffhangers like the real walking dead lol! Maybe you could re write that scene where Evelyn saves everybody :)"**

 **First of all wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! It made my day! I love hearing back from you guys because now I know what I could change and how I can get better! I'm taking all of your suggestions you've given and I'll look into it and see what I can do! Thanks for your kindness and support, it means soooooo much!**

 **Daryl**

 _We've been walking to school together for the past month and to be honest I liked it. I think the teacher is a little bit surprised, I've been missing school much less now._

 _"Hey Daryl." she said._

 _She was sitting on a log in the forest waiting on me to join her, she did this every morning. She was tying her dark brown hair into a braid that fell on her left shoulder. She wore some black cargo pants, a white t-shirt and a grey vest with some dirty old boots. Since we've been going out hunting after school, she started wearing those kind of clothes at school. I kind of missed the way she wore her dresses._

 _We started walking and for once in my life, it was too damn quiet. "Why aren't ya yapping like ya always do in the mornin?" I huffed, chewing my thumb._

 _"I'm lost in my thoughts, nervous. At lunch I'm going through an audition to see if I can make it into the music club at school." she said._

 _The music club was a group of people that would play during every school assembly and would do a show at the end of the year. The teachers loved them for their engagement around the school. The other students well, they didn't give a damn, I didn't give a damn. But I'm sure she'll get in, from what I've heard the group was horrible and they'd need all the help they could get._

 _The bell rang just as we were making our way inside the building. Everyone was walking around and going to their classrooms. I'll never get used to all the noise it makes. I was about to make my own way to my class when Evelyn stopped me._

 _"Hey Daryl wait on me!" she shouted and I followed her to her locker. Why do girls always do that? Can't they ever be alone?_

 _She took out her books and slammed the locker door shut. By then, only a few students were still walking around in the hallways to try and waste as much time as they could._

 _Each morning when Evelyn and I go to our desks, everyone eyes us and starts whispering to each other with smiles. It makes me wonder what they would actually be talking about. And like always, the minute the teacher comes in, everyone shuts up._

 _For the first time in a long time, I'm eating lunch alone. Since Evelyn moved here, I didn't have to be the only one at the table. I wasn't used to it anymore. Because of the beautiful weather, I decided to sit outside at a picnic table. The sun was hot on my skin and I kept chewing on the nasty cafeteria steak they have given us. I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I looked up to see a guy sitting down on the table and smirking at me along with his three best friends. I hated this guy._

 _"Hey! Where's that cute girlfriend of yours?" he said and all of his friends started laughing._

 _"Shut up she ain't my girlfriend." I mumbled._

 _"Well in that case, mind if I take her? She's got a fine ass damn if I could get a piece of that!" he said and bit his lip._

 _"Not with a name like Jasmin ya won't." I mumbled still chewing on my food. I held my fork with all the strength I had, my knuckles turning white. I wanted to punch him so bad._

 _His smile disappeared and got up to jump on me but his friends held him back just in time before he could make his first move. I smiled in victory. His friends were all trying to calm him down._

 _"Don't listen to him Jay, he's a piece of shit, that's all." They all whispered to him._

 _"Shut up Dixon!" A vein on his forehead was threatening to explode at any minute and his teeth were clenched._

 _"Ya don't need Evelyn with your three girlfriends kissing your ass all day." I got up smirked. I was having fun messing with this jerk. He deserves it._

 _He started shouting again and was about to come at me again but his friends were still holding him back. "Get off me you idiots!" He yelled at them and they all looked offended. He marched into the school with a frown on him face and all his minions ran after him. I picked up my food and threw it out in the trash and decided to go back home. I didn't want to stick around more than I had to._

 **Evelyn**

 _I was sitting outside of the theatre room against a locker with my violin next to me. I started untying my braid and playing with my hair and closed my eyes. My hands were shaking and sweaty and my heart was racing. Every scenario possible was going through my mind: Me throwing up, forgetting how to play, messing up, fainting, dying right there in the middle of the stage... I was becoming insane. I started taking deep breaths and listened to the ticking of the clock in the hallway. I knew my turn was coming up._

 _The door opened and I heard my name. I opened my eyes, got on my feet and took my violin. When I got inside, the people stopped talking and stared at me. I didn't have the courage to look them in the eyes. I kept my head up and walked up to the stage where I opened up the case to reveal my beautiful violin. People started smiling when they realised what I was about to do._

 _"Good evening Mrs Jones, this is the music group and we will all be listening to you play. Good luck!" said the teacher sitting down in one of the seats. I wonder if he knew how stupid that was to remind me of all of the eyes that were on me waiting to mess up._

 _I brought my violin under my chin, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let every thought fly away from my mind. Everything around me disappeared and all that was left was me and the music notes I was bringing to life._

 _I stopped playing and everything slowly came back. The room, the people, the lights, everything. I was standing there worried by the silence that was still filling the room. Slowly, smiles started creeping up to their faces and everyone starting clapping, giving me a standing ovation. All those smiles were contagious, and made me smile in return. I bowed and placed my violin back into its case. The teacher then came up to me and placed his hand on my back._

 _"Welcome to the club miss Jones! You'll make a great addition to the team!" everyone started cheering and I was so flattered by all of the attention I was having. I couldn't wait to tell him._

 _The bell soon rang and everyone ran to their locker and then to class like usual. I walked around looking for Daryl but in vain. I was starting to get a bit worried. I walked to my locker and put my violin at the bottom and grabbed my books._

 _"Hey Evelyn?"_

 _I turned around a saw a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes looking at me with his hands in his jean pockets. I recognised him from my history class._

 _"Yeah?" I said shutting my locker behind me in shock._

 _"I'm the pianist in the music club, I uh, you were really good." he said rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"Oh my gosh you were amazing!" said two other girls running to us._

 _"Thanks." I said with a smile._

 _"This is Siobhan, he's Matt and I'm Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie!"_

 _They all talked with southern accents. Ronnie was a tall and beautiful brunette that wore a nice blue dress with cute boots and Siobhan was a small and fragile looking blonde that wore glasses and wore blue jeans and a simple white tee-shirt._

 _"My name as you can see is spelled S-I-O-B-H-A-N but is pronounced Sh-ah-vawn like you just heard. I just wanted to let ya know right off the bat because a lot of people get confused and all." said the blonde showing me her books where her name was written._

 _I nodded and smiled._

 _"Well we gotta go to our classes but why don't ya join us, we're going to go get some ice cream after school a couple of blocks from here." said Ronnie._

 _All I thought about was Daryl and our plans. He'd understand. There's even this bonfire at his house that Merle is doing with his friends and asked me to come to so I'd see him then._

 _"Sure!" I said with a smile. The girls all squealed and Matt smiled back._

 _"Okay! See y'all then!" said Siobhan grabbing Ronnie by the arm and dragging her to their class while me and Matt started walking to ours._

 _We were all sitting at the ice cream stand on a picnic table. It's been a while since I've talked to other girls. It was fun. We talked and laughed. The girls would tell me funny stories and I would listen. Matt was sitting next to me and grinned too._

 _"So I fell on my cat, yeah she died. I think it was God's way of telling me that I needed to lose weight." said Siobhan and we all laughed until we were our visions got blurred by tears._

 _"Honey, you are as slim as a toothpick don't you ever tell yourself that you're fat!" said Ronnie still laughing._

 _"I know, it was just a joke!" she answered._

 _By the time I got home, the sky was starting to darken. I run up the stairs and hear my mom shout: "Where do you think you're going?" she stood at the end of the staircase looking at me with both her hands on her hips._

 _"Out." I muttered walking to my room._

 _"Oh no you're not!" she added climbing upstairs._

 _"Why not?" I was furious. She's never here. Never talks to me, she's always busy doing something else and now she decides to tell me what to do?!_

 _"I don't like the idea of you hanging around with that guy Evelyn. So you're not going anywhere tonight understand?" She said walking away._

 _Tears start rolling down my cheeks and I fall on my bed. I stare at the ceiling and get right back up. I change into some jeans, tie my long hair into a pony tail, slip on my boots, open the door and from the balcony I start climbing down one of the poles. One of my feet slips and I fall onto the ground and I wince in pain but I get up anyways and start walking towards Daryl's house._

 _I know I'm getting closer when I start hearing Merle laugh along with his friends. I emerge from the woods and look and see Daryl with a bottle of booze sitting on his lap. When Merle saw me you could see in his eyes that he was going to have even more fun._

 _"Hey brother! Look at that! She finally decides to show up!" he grinned at brought his bottle of booze in the air._

 _"Hey." I say a bit shy. His friends were all looking at me._

 _"Well come on now! Come join the party!" Said Merle handing me a bottle as well. I nicely take it but decide to just hold onto it._

 _I sit down next to Daryl who took another swig of alcohol and stared at the fire. With the sun completely down the air started to get cold. I rub my arms, acknowledging the fact that I had forgotten to take a jacket before leaving the house. My eyes then fell back on Daryl._

 _"Sorry I wasn't there after school to go hunting. I nailed my audition, I looked for you but I couldn't find you. I made some friends and they invited me to go get some ice cream so-"_

 _"So ya went. Ya don't have to tell me, I don't care bout what the hell you're up to." He replied and took another sip._

 _My eyes grew big. How can he not care? I worried about him all afternoon today and he tells me he doesn't care? I changed my mind._

 _"Hey you! Do ya have a sweater I could borrow?" I asked Merle and his grin grew even wider._

 _"Baby brother has plenty. Imma go get you his favorite!" He walked to the house tripping on his own feet and came back with a black hoodie that had a motorcycle on it. I thanked him and slipped it on. Daryl still had no reaction._

 _That's when I decided to open up the bottle that was in my hands and brought it to my lips._

 **Hello readers! Yes, another chapter and this is the biggest one I have written yet! I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts, any suggestions, comment, review, all that stuff! Tell me what you think about the new characters I've added in and the storyline I'm building! Thank you so much for reading and stick around for more!**

 **-Caroline**


	16. Chapter 16

**galwidanatitud:**

 **ah...the angst of teenage life. ;)**

 **theseventhstar:**

 **oh my god so cute. moarrrr :0**

 **Thank you so much for the comments (: Like seriously, they really help a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter too (:**

 **Evelyn**

 **Present**

The toxic air was replaced by the smell of decay. While Daryl was getting back on his feet, I looked around with my bow at the ready and saw about five to six walkers stumbling towards us. I jumped when I felt a hand gripping my arm. I whipped around and saw Daryl's bright blue eyes staring into mine, telling me we really had to go.

He picked up his crossbow and we both started running. We could hear the sounds of the dead everywhere. When I turned the corner, I bumped into a walker and fell to the ground with it. It was really strong and held me to the ground. My bow had fallen right out of my hands and all I could do was try and get it off of me. With all of my strength I lifted his body off of mine and my eyes widened in pure shock when I recognised who it used to be. Bob's eyes were pale and lifeless as his hands were trying to bring me closer to him. My arms started shaking. Suddenly Bob became still and became heavier. I looked up to see a green arrow deep into his skull. Daryl grabbed him, pushed him aside and took my hand to help me get up back on my feet. He quickly grabbed my bow and put it into my trembling hands.

"Let's go Ev!" he shouted and started pushing me forwards. I looked at Bob's body one last time before turning around and doing what was demanded.

The roads were now piled with the dead and it was so hard for me to not stop and process how close to death I was. Adrenaline filled my veins and made me focus on what I had to do. We finally made our way to Daryl's motorcycle and all that went through my mind was how the minibus had vanished.

I placed my bow around me and climbed onto the bike behind Daryl. He started the motor and next thing I know, the ground beneath my feet started moving. My arms tightened around Daryl's waist and I hid my face in his back. I didn't want to see this world anymore. I just wanted it to disappear and stop haunting me in my dreams.

Our surroundings slowly became more green. The bike was now taking us onto a dirt path into the middle of the forest. Everything seemed much calmer. We stopped when we saw a house hidden behind the trees. Daryl brought the bike near the side of the house and we both loaded our weapons. He walked around and then went back to the front door and opened it quickly. I followed him into the room with my bow aimed before me just in case. Daryl checked the upper level while I checked the main one. I walked around and saw a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and one bedroom. The main floor was clear. I went back in the bedroom and placed my bags next to the bed. I opened up the dressers to find them almost empty and realised that many picture frames were taken down, telling me the family had probably ran too. I went into the kitchen and saw Daryl walk in the room.

"All clear upstairs." he stated, lowering his bag on the ground.

I opened the cabinets and found canned fruit. I immediately ripped off the lid and lifted the food to my mouth. I was so hungry. I then stopped and gave the rest to Daryl, telling myself he needed them as much as I do. He took them and started doing the same. He sat down onto the counter and I made my way to the living room and crashed onto the leather sofa. I then started thinking about the rest of the group, about Bob. Tears started forming into my eyes. I'm so tired of constantly crying. I wiped them off of my face and sniffed. I became aware of my sticky skin and decided to make my way to the bathroom to see if there was any running water. When I opened the tap, I almost cried. The water was cold yet refreshing. I ran back to the bedroom, grabbed extra clothes then ran back to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I could hear Daryl's angry footsteps get closer.

He knocked onto the door and shouted. "Shut the hell up! Never know if walkers are roaming close. So don't be running around and slammin' doors like that got it?"

"Yeah yeah." I replied peeling off my dirty clothes off my skin and climbing into the bath tub. I was just too happy.

I turned on the shower and let the water cover me from head to toe. I grabbed the shampoo and started massaging it into my chocolate colored hair and sang.

 _"All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for the daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere"_

Images of my family started running through my mind. Luke and my dad fighting, my Mom working. I remember seeing Luke him walk out the front door one night, it was the last time I saw him. I remember my Mom calling me from Georgia telling me to come straight home. I remember getting there and seeing what used to be my mother, her face covered with blood and her eyes white like milk. I remember crying into the shadows of what used to be my room, listening to her slamming her fists onto the bedroom door.

 _"Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression_

 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow"_

I'm starting to remember, and from what I can tell, life back then felt like the life I'm living right now. The difference: the living today are easily lost and the dead stick around to play.

 **Daryl**

 **Present**

I go back upstairs and look through the bedrooms. From what I can tell, there was once a little girl and two little boys living in this house. I walk into the boy's room and look around.

Sports stickers are covering the blue walls and toy cars littered the floor. The beds were unmade, the window was full of marker, the toy box was open, it was a mess. Then, I walked into the girl's room and noticed that almost everything was pink. Next to the door lied ballet shoes and in the centre of the room on the fluffy carpet was a drawing of a rainbow with pencils surrounding it. My eyes then landed on case that was on a shelf in her closet. I grabbed it and went back downstairs.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Evelyn lying in the bed with her hands on her face. She had a large white t-shirt and a pair of grey joggings on and her hair was still wet. Her body trembled. I took another step and the floor cracked making her jump and turn around. Her features calmed down when she saw me. I could tell she was crying. I placed the case onto the bed.

"I remember my family." she simply said and turned back around.

"What about it?" I said.

"I remember Luke fighting with my dad, and I remember having to kill my own mother." her voice was shaky. I didn't really know what to say, I'm really not good with these things. All I know is that I hate seeing her like this.

I opened the case and took out a beautiful polished violin.

"Do ya remember how to use this thing?" I held it up.

She turned around and her eyes twinkled. "I actually do." she whispered.

She got up and I placed it into her hands and all she did was stare at it. It was a bit too small for her but that's not what mattered. She placed the instrument under her chin and started playing. Her eyes were closed and her body moved with the melody. I couldn't help but stare.

"I'm a bit rusty." she said opening her eyes and placing the instrument back into the case.

"Rusty my ass. You're a pro." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't want her to stop.

The sun was slowly disappearing and the house was still very quiet. The only thing you could hear was the clock ticking. I was in the living room cleaning my arrows. I was relieved when she told me she started remembering things again. I wonder if she'll ever remember me one day.

I'll admit that I'm kind of shook. Tessa's dead? And Ev had to kill her? I remember always going to the Jones's house and from time to time I'd see her. She was nice to me. I wonder how it all came to the point where her own daughter had to kill her. I got up and decided to see what she was up to.

She was still in bed, not making any sound. So I decided to get my stuff and take a nice shower. I got out and looked into the mirror. Damn I was ugly. My hair was long, my face was scratched and looked like I didn't sleep in days...which was actually the case. I put on my jeans and shirt and placed the rest near the bedroom door next to my bag.

"Daryl?" said Evelyn once I came in.

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now? We're in the middle of the woods, the group might be dead for all we know..."

"They're not dead. They can't be. They're strong and smart. They made it." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall.

"Bob's dead."

I didn't know what to say about that.

"Where do we go?" she added turning to face me.

"We move on. Go to the next neighbourhood, next city and see what's out there. Maybe there's gonna be something for us." I said.

I was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The living room, I was going to go set up for the night."

"Well wait, there's plenty of room here. Come on, I don't bite ya know." she said with a smirk.

"I don't know..." I answered with a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Hey, you saved me, ya know more about me than I know myself. You said we were friends growing up. I don't see why we couldn't share a damn bed. It's not like we were gon' have sex or something." she stated and the red on my cheeks became brighter.

I hesitated but finally decided to listen to her. Let's just say, I haven't slept in a comfy bed for months and right now, that's the only reason why I agreed to join her.

I lifted up the covers and slipped in. They were really dusty but who cares really, it's a damn bed. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey Daryl?" she whispered again.

"Whatchu want?" All I wanted to do was sleep. My eyes were starting to close by themselves.

"Tell me more about when we were young." she said.

I huffed but since I really wanted her to get her memories back, I decided to tell her a thing or two.

"Well, you was always following me like a lost puppy. Annoying too, ya always talked." I chuckled. I opened my eyes to see her frown.

"Fine fine okay Imma tell you more. You were stubborn as hell. We both were. We'd go hunting in the woods after school and we'd always be fighting over a damn squirrel. Funny now that I think bout it."

She smiled at me and I did the same. "I was a better hunter though. Still am." We both laughed.

"Hey! That ain't true! I might not know if I was better when we were kids but I am definitely better than you right now!" she laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"You was always determined. You did what you wanted, never let anyone stop you. You kept your head high and stood up for what ya believed in." The room grew silent again. I looked back at her and all I saw was a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yup." I closed my eyes and huffed.

"Thanks Daryl."

And that's the last thing I remember before falling to sleep.

 **Hey Readers! First of all, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've been sooo busy lately but never did I forget about you guys! (: Hope y'all forgive me! Anyways so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, review, comment, any suggestions, whatever you can tell me! I love em! I love you guys too and thanks again for your patience. (:**

 **-Caroline**


End file.
